ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Camper Boy Party
''Camper Boy Party ''is a 2018 American 3D teen & adult animated comedy action epic fantasy science fiction spy film produced by New Line Cinema, Allspark Pictures, Vanguard Animation, Aardman Animations, Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, RatPac Entertainment, FX Network, Epix Productions, DHX Media and Bullwinkle Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Cast *Ian Chen as Russell *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Russell's girlfriend. *Seth Rogen as B.O.B. *Jonah Hill as Hal Stewart/Titan *Bill Hader as Leonard *Michael Cera as Robin *Seth Rogen as Frank Wienerton *Kristen Wiig as Brenda Bunson *Jonah Hill as Carl *Michael Cera as Barry *Bill Hader as Firewater *Craig Robinson as Mr. Grits *Scott Underwood as Twink *Andy Samberg as Ham III *Patrick Warburton as Titan *David Krumholtz as Terrian Commander *Bruce Willis as RJ * Garry Shandling as Verne * Steve Carell as Hammy * Wanda Sykes as Stella * Eugene Levy as Lou * Catherine O'Hara as Penny * William Shatner as Ozzie * Avril Lavigne as Heather * Omid Djalili as Tiger * Jim Parsons as Oh, Russell's best friend. *Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws *Edward Norton as Rex *Gary Oldman as Lord Shen *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow, Lord Shen's love interest. *Ian McShane as Tai Lung *J.K. Simmons as Kai *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh *Mike Judge as Kenny McCormick *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski *Danny McBride as Wolf Boss *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash *Chiara Zanni as Daring Do *Patton Oswalt as Quibble Pants *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Patton Oswalt as Remy *Grey DeLisle as Wubbzy *Tara Strong as Daizy *Simon Pegg as Buck, a weasel *Nick Frost as Leopard Seal, a seal. *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Griffin *Seth MacFarlane as Brain Griffin *Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin *Seth Green as Chris Griffin *Ben Burtt as WALL-E *Elijah Wood as Mumble *Scott Underwood as Gum *Jim Sturgess as Soren *Luke Wilson as Bodi *Eddie Izzard as Angus Scattergood *Mae Whitman as Darma *Jorge Garcia as Germur *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, a Pony *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy *Kathleen Barr as Trixie *Scott McCord as Yang *Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Oh's love interest. *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Shia LaBeouf as Cody Maverick *Jeff Bridges as Ezekiel "Big Z/Geek" Topanga *Zooey Deschanel as Lani Aliikai *Ewan McGregor as Valiant *Ricky Gervais as Bugsy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Nicole Oliver as Spitfire *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Christopher Plummer as Charles Muntz, a main villain. *Nick Kroll as Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esq, a second villain *Paul Rudd as Darren, a third villain. *Liev Schreiber as the Storm King, a four villain. *Joel Edgerton as Metal Beak, a five villain. *Diedrich Bader as Tank "The Shredder" Evans, a six villain. *Michael Peña as Grubber, a seven villain. *Tim Curry as General Von Talon, a eight villain. *Rik Mayall as Cufflingk, a nine villain. *Michael Schlingmann as Underlingk, a ten villain. *Leigh Whannell as Jatt, a 11 villain. *Angus Sampson as Jutt, a 12 villain. *Jeff Daniels as Zartog, a 13 villain. *Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar, a 14 villain. *Nick Kroll as Gunter *Paul Rudd as Derek Dietl *Paul Rudd as Mr. Prince *Dana Snyder as Master Shake * Carey Means as Frylock * Dave Willis as Meatwad * Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco *Bob Peterson as Dug *Carlos Alazraqui as Houston *Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu *Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified *Bob Peterson as Alpha * Delroy Lindo as Beta * Jerome Ranft as Gamma * Barry Humphries as Bruce * Eric Bana as Anchor * Bruce Spence as Chum * Taye Diggs as Capper *Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno *Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar *Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo *Ashleigh Ball as Human Rainbow Dash *Tara Strong as Human Twilight Sparkle *Andrea Libman as Human Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Human Rarity *Ashleigh Ball as Human Applejack *Andrea Libman as Human Fluttershy *Rebecca Shoichet as Human Sunset Shimmer *Dennis Haysbert as Master Storming Ox *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Master Croc *Fred Tatasciore as Master Bear *Stephen Kearin as Master Chicken *Kevin Michael Richardson as Master Gorilla *Jeff Bennett as Master Boar *Sia as Songbird Serenade Trivia * Vanguard Animation and Aardman Animations' first film to be Rated R by the MPAA. Certification * Argentina:13 (with warning) * Australia:MA15+ * Australia:MA * Australia:R18+ * Australia:M * Australia:R * Brazil:16 * Canada:18A (Alberta) * Canada:14A (British Columbia) * Canada:18A (Manitoba) * Canada:16+ (Ontario) * Canada:18A (Canadian Home Video rating) * Canada:14A (New Brunswick * Canada:16+ (Nova Scotia) * Canada:14A (Prince Edward Island) * Canada:16+ (Quebec) * Chile:14 (theatrical rating) * Denmark:11 * Finland:K-12 * France:12 * Germany:16 * Germany:12 (tv rating) * Hong Kong:III * Hungary:18 * Iceland:16 * Indonesia:D * Ireland:16 (theatrical rating) * Ireland:18 (video rating) * Italy:VM14 * Japan:R15+ * Malaysia:(Banned) * Mexico:C * Netherlands:16 * New Zealand:R16 * Norway:12 * Philippines:R-18 * Poland:18 * Portugal:M/14 * Russia:18+ * Singapore:R21 * South Korea:18 * Spain:16 * Sweden:11 * Switzerland:16 * Switzerland:12 (iTunes rating) * Taiwan:R-18 * Thailand:18 * United Kingdom:12 * United Kingdom:12A * United Kingdom:15 * United Kingdom:18 (Blu-Ray rating) * United States:TV-MA (L, S, V, FX Network) * United States:TV-14 (D, L, S, V, FXX Network) * United States:TV-PG (V, Cartoon Network) * United States:TV-Y7-FV (FXM) * United States:R * United States:PG-13 (director's cut)